


Battin' You a Hoppy Holiday

by authoressnebula (authoressjean)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Crack, Dean is Batman, Fluff, Gen, Or wants to be, Sam Winchester is a smartass, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressnebula
Summary: Dean picks his Christmas gift...but Sam's got a better plan.This is just all crack.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Battin' You a Hoppy Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted from LiveJournal December 1.

"Dude. I'm so getting that for my car."

Sam glanced up warily from the newspaper he'd been scanning. Dean had been on the computer for the past half hour, and Sam had assumed he'd been looking at porn. If Sam's guess was right and Dean's item had anything to do with it...

Sam didn't want to know.

"Tell me that's not perfect," Dean said, turning to Sam with a triumphant grin, and Sam rose with a sigh. Guess he didn't get a choice on this one: he was going to know, whether he wanted to or not.

He glanced over a still beaming Dean's shoulder and blinked. There, on the screen, was a car with bat wings fastened to the tops of the windows. A small black nose was placed on the front of the grill. "Wha...?"

"It looks dumb on that car, because it's a silver car, but my baby's black," Dean said proudly. "I'll _totally_ be Batman with my own Batmobile."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I don't think you'd really want that on your car."

"Yes I _would_!"

"You sound like a two-year old."

"Funny, you still sound like a geek. Just hear me out, Sammy."

"Dean, I've heard you," Sam said, making his way back to the bed. "You want to be Batman. That's not really a surprise here. You've wanted to be Batman ever since I could remember."

"That's why this is so perfect!" Dean reached out and grabbed the back of Sam's shirt, pulling him away from the bed. Sam gave an undignified yelp as he practically fell backwards, only managing to not do that considering the wall was waiting to stop him. "And Christmas is what, just a few short weeks away?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Sam said with a groan. "You actually want to do something for Christmas for once, and this is what you've decided on?"

"Damn straight," Dean said. He stood and pulled on Sam again, and Sam fell into the seat Dean'd been sitting in with a solid thump. "If you buy from this website, you get the best brother of the year award, and that's saying something."

"Who was I competing against?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow at his brother.

Dean raised his in return. "Uh, me? So the fact that you'd get it is _huge_."

Sam was either going to start laughing or beat Dean senseless. Maybe do both, just not in that order. "Dean, you can't seriously-"

"Order. Now," Dean commanded, before grabbing the remote control and flopping back onto the bed. "I mean it, Sammy. I want my baby to get something nice this Christmas."

The television turned on before Sam could protest, and Dean immediately began watching with avid interest. Reluctantly Sam turned back to the page.

It looked tacky. It wasn't all that expensive, sure, but it looked _tacky_. No way in hell was Sam driving around in the Impala with baby bat wings attached to the windows. Dean would lose that best brother award and only earn Sam's scathing glares.

Hell, the _Impala_ would probably resent Dean.

Still, Dean didn't ask for a lot, if anything. If Dean really wanted something on his car, then Sam would get it for him, if just to see him smile. He scrolled up the page to find out how to order, then froze. Apparently, there were other things you could put on your car, not just bat wings and a black nose.

Sam stared at the product that had caught his eye, then glanced over at Dean. His brother was still engrossed in some television show or another, eyebrows waggling as he more than likely watched some scantily-clad female fill the screen.

If he was going to do it, it had to be now.

Swallowing the smile that would catch Dean's eye and immediately make him suspicious, Sam went about ordering.

* * *

It was two days before Christmas when they finally got some down time again. Dean announced that he had the shower first this time (never mind the fact that he'd had it the first time the last five times), and slammed the door in Sam's face when he'd attempted to reach the bathroom before Dean did. Sam glared at the wooden door, hearing Dean's chuckle from the other side.

Well, he'd be busy for awhile, wouldn't he? And suddenly, Sam realized exactly what he could do with the time.

When Dean came out, squeaky clean, Sam was holding a small gift in his hands. Just a box, not very big, but it was wrapped neatly, and Dean immediately stopped in his tracks. "Aren't you a little early?" he managed to ask, tearing his eyes from the gift to Sam's face.

Sam shrugged. "We might get held up on a job in the next couple of days, and I couldn't wait anymore. You asked for it, after all. Bobby had it waiting for me when we stopped by last, so. Merry Christmas."

Dean's grin was instantaneous. Sam had to reign in his own. "Dude, you aren't _serious_ ," he started, and Sam handed him the gift. Dean stared down at the wrapping with almost reverent joy. "You actually bought the bat-car kit from the website."

"I ordered from the website, yeah," Sam said, and it only took Dean about ten seconds to hear the odd statement for what it was. Dean glanced up at him with a confused frown, and Sam simply smiled.

The frown slid away as Dean was aroused to suspicion. That hadn't taken him all that long to figure out at all. "You ordered the bat-car kit, though, right?"

"Hey, it's in your hands," Sam said, and that was all Dean needed to hear before ripping through the wrapping. Sam pursed his lips together in an attempt to stop the laugh that was going to pop out as soon as Dean realized what gift was really inside the wrapping paper.

The paper was thrown to the floor, and Dean stared, his features twisting into horror. "You didn't," Dean said, turning the look on Sam. Sam's chest was starting to hurt from suppressing the laugh that Dean would kick his ass for.

After he kicked his ass for this, of course.

Dean glared at him and opened the side panel of the box, as if hoping that there was something else in the box besides what the package displayed. When he tipped it sideways and nothing came out, however, the look of terror was firmly back on his face. "You _didn't_ ," he breathed in fear.

Sam burst out laughing, arms wrapping around his middle as Dean all but ran for the door of their motel room. The door was flung open, and Dean stared in stunned horror at his baby.

His baby, who was now sporting bunny ears on the windows and a cute, pink, bunny nose on the front grill.

"I _did_ ," Sam wheezed, before falling back onto the bed, howling.

He still heard Dean's very loud and _very_ crude curse before he bolted outside to rescue his car. Sam wondered if he'd remember he was still wearing nothing but his boxers, and the image of Dean bouncing around with his boxers, gaping in dismay at his car only made him laugh harder.

Dean would come back in with all the offending items in hand, would threaten to kick Sam's ass from here to kingdom come, and then sulk for a good hour, though he swore he didn't sulk, that was Sam's territory. Two days from now, they'd exchange gifts, and Sam would give Dean the bat-car kit he'd also purchased from the website.

The pictures he'd taken of the Impala as a bunny-car before Dean had come out...

Those he'd save for Dean's birthday.


End file.
